


Creep

by ChemicalCinderCat



Series: Beetlejuice Stories [9]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: ...But mostly just angst, AKA BJ to the rescue, AKA Beetlejuice defends Lydia from a drunk sex offender, AKA Just pure angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beetlejuice: What the FUCK did you just say? Wanna fucking go?!, F/M, Requested, Samuel: Your girl's pretty hot, Slight fluff, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat
Summary: A random guy flirts with Lydia, and refuses to take no as an answer. Luckily, Lydia's boyfriend is a powerful ghost who doesn't take kindly to people messing with his babes...Requested by @AngelDemon2237 from Wattpad.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Please see end notes for a brief description of what happens in the chapter that could possibly trigger someone.  
> If you have any requests, please feel welcome to leave a comment, or message me through Tumblr! >w<  
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/chemicalcindercat
> 
> Edit: Sorry about that crazy typo, I have literally no idea why my phone autocorrected "beetlejuice" to "Omomo I it ub" XD

Lydia sighed as she walked down the street. The sky was a dark grey, and all the leaves were turned upside down if you looked closely. It was definitely going to rain soon, and she forgot her umbrella at home. It was just her luck, too, because no sooner did she think this, then it started raining. She ducked into a nearby bar to avoid getting wet.

Lydia usually loved the rain, the peacefulness and darkness of it. However, today was different. She had been heading home from a job interview, and was dressed rather nicely. She had even done her make-up this morning, which for Lydia, was a huge deal. She felt nice for once, pretty, and she decided in a split-second decision she didn't want it ruined. And so into the bar she went.  
Part of it was wanting to feel confident, like she had that morning, but another part of it was that she had a date with her boyfriend that evening, and she wanted him to see her all-dolled-up. She knew she couldn't take too long though, she had told Beetlejuice she'd summon him at six. They were going to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, and then wait until she got a call from her hopefully-soon-to-be boss about whether or not she got the job. Beetlejuice would be there to either comfort her if she didn't get the job, or celebrate with her if she did. 

Lydia really hoped she got the job, and only partially because celebrating with Beetlejuice would almost certainly involve making out. This job would prove her independence to her parents. She had recently moved out and away from them, dropping out of college because she was struggling with her grades, and dealing with harassment from her peers. Lydia had grown up rather nicely, (hell, she was downright _gorgeous_ ,) and all the boys wanted to date her. Lydia had no interest, because she had already been dating Beetlejuice, but none of the guys believed her, and constantly hit on her. It made her very uncomfortable, and she knew if she asked Beetlejuice would put a stop to it. However, Lydia was afraid he would take it too far, and hurt them beyond necessary, so she kept it to herself and simply dropped out, blaming it on her grades. She moved to the city, rented an apartment, and now would hopefully have a job.

"Are you lost, pretty lady?"

Lydia's train of thought was broken by a drunk guy putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I was just stepping out of the rain." Lydia explained.

"Well, I think I better take you home. I can't let a gal like you get away, now can I?" The man asked, whispering the last part in her ear. He was trying to seduce her, but his breath reeked of alcohol, and Lydia was getting annoyed. However, before she could do anything, another guy stepped in.

"Hey, man. She said she's fine, now leave her alone." The much younger, and very much less drunk guy said, removing the first's arm from Lydia. "I suggest you leave, before we have a problem." The hero looked to the side, and both Lydia and Drunk Guy followed his gaze over to the bartender, who gave a wave in response.

"Alright, alright," said Drunk Guy, putting his hands in the air defensively. "But if you ever wanna have a good time, here's my number." He said, pushing a crumpled piece of paper towards Lydia. She was most definitely going to throw it away the first chance she got, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust in ever having a " _good time_ " with someone like him, as he stumbled out of the bar and into the rain.

"Now, need any more saving, or can I go back to my drink?" The second man asked, nudging Lydia playfully with his elbow.

"Nah, I think I'm good for now, _hero_." Lydia said, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Hey, hey," the guy said, putting his hands in the air. "I'm just doing my job. When I see a damsel in distress, I can't just stand by, now can I?" He winked at her. "My name's Samuel. I know you don't need saving, but can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll sit with you, but I buy my own drinks." Lydia replied, following him over to the bar. 

"Alright," he nodded. "I respect that." 

Lydia ordered her drink, and sat with Samuel, who seemed nice enough at first. Yet as the time passed, he drank more and more, until he was starting to make Lydia uncomfortable.

"Say, ya know, you're actually-" Samuel hiccuped, "reeeaaaally pretty, that's why that guy wanted you. You should go out with me~" 

"That's really nice of you, but I'm already in a relationship." Lydia tried to explain, but he wasn't having it.

"R-reeeeaaaaally? Then what's his name, huh?" Samuel asked, almost falling off of his stool.

"His name is BJ…" Lydia replied, glancing at the clock. Speaking of Beetlejuice, she really had to get going, or she wasn't going to make it back to her house on time…

"Hmm… Well, screw _BJ_ ," Samuel said, making quotation marks in the air. "You should come home with meeeee! I'll make sure you enjoy it!" He grabbed her wrist roughly, and Lydia pulled away immediately. "Um, well, I… Look at the time! I should really get going, I have to go meet my boyfriend! Bye!" Lydia pulled money out of her wallet and slammed it down on the bar for the bartender. He handed her a sign up sheet for their rewards card, and she filled it out, briefly wondering why a bar needs to know your phone number, before grabbing her purse and leaving. 

Raining or not, she wasn't going to put up with a bunch of drunk guys taking things too far. 

As Lydia left, an extremely drunk Samuel exchanged looks with the bartender. What Lydia did not know, was that the bartender, (also known as Greg,) was one of Samuel's buddies from college. So when Samuel looked over at him with an awful smirk on his face, Greg got super nervous.

"So, uh, what can I do you for, Sammy?" Greg asked, gulping nervously, and hoping Samuel wasn't wanting what Greg thought he wanted.

"I want the numbah of that perrrrrdy lady!" Samuel exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table.

"Now, Sam, let's be civilized, here… You know that customer's personal information is confidential. I can't give you that, it's illegal!" Greg said, hoping Samuel was too drunk to remember that Greg owed him.

"Need I remind you of the _incident_ at _Long Beach??_ " Samuel hissed loudly. Greg's heart dropped. So he did remember.

"Keep your voice down!" Greg said, waving his hands in Samuel's face. "No, no, there's no need to bring that up! I'll give it to you, okay? Just keep your mouth shut…" Greg grabbed the Reward's form Lydia filled out, and slipped it across the bar to Samuel, checking to make sure no one was watching. "Here. Just leave me alone and get out of my bar."

"Mmmkayyyyyy, you don't have to tell me… twice." Samuel said, holding up three fingers in Greg's face. He then proceeded to stumble out of the bar, just in time to see a faint figure of Lydia disappear around the corner way down the street.

When Lydia left the bar, she hesitated outside the door. Should she call Beetlejuice, and ask for help? She didn't want to bother him, especially over something as simple as a couple of drunk guys. So, after careful consideration, Lydia started down the street again.

After about ten or so minutes, Lydia couldn't shake this feeling like something wasn't right. She heard footsteps behind her, which wasn't unusual for the city, but she had heard them almost since she left the bar.

Was Lydia being _followed_?

She allowed herself a quick glance behind her, and sure enough, about 40 feet behind her was Samuel, from the bar. Lydia's heart sped up as she kept walking home, picking up her pace and walking faster.

The footsteps sped up.

Lydia kept going faster and faster, trying to get away from her stalker, until she was flat out sprinting down the street. And from the sounds of it, so was Samuel, drunkenly chasing her. Lydia was surprised he didn't stumble or trip, but she had never been one for exercise, and she wasn't a fast runner herself. 

After a couple minutes, Lydia's apartment building was in sight, which was a miracle because Lydia was getting exhausted. She picked up speed, hearing the footsteps behind her falter. She ran with all her might across the street, barely looking both ways, before almost slamming into the door to the building. Scrambling to find her keys, Lydia searched through her purse, finding them at the bottom and trying not to shake as she unlocked the door. She stumbled inside, and slammed the door shut behind her and sprints up the stairs, not bothering to lock the door to the building. She heard the heavy door at the bottom of the stairs open, just as she got her door unlocked. This time, after slamming the door shut, Lydia immediately locked it again, both the lock on the door knob and the one above it.

Lydia put her purse down on the counter and backed away from the door, refusing to take her eyes off it, in case it would somehow unlock if she looked away from it. 

Her door knob rattled a little, but then stopped. Lydia's heart calmed down when nothing happened for several minutes. Had he left? She hadn't heard him leave, but she didn't always hear things from the hallway. As more time passed without signs of Samuel outside, Lydia's hopes got higher and higher that he had given up and lost interest.

Suddenly her phone chimed. Lydia reached over to the counter and pulled out her phone, putting in her passcode (GWTM), to see who had messaged her. It was from an unknown number, and seeing it sent chills down her spine.

_'Hey BAbe com oN out!'_

Lydia dropped her phone and backed away from the door, with tears in her eyes. How did he get her number?! If he knew that, what else did he know? Her phone suddenly started exploding with texts from Samuel, begging her to come out and threatening her if she didn't. The door knob started rattling like crazy, and the knocking turned into pounding. Lydia backed away until she hit the wall and sank to the floor, her legs giving out. She was crying now, unable to hold it in anymore. She took a deep breath, and decided her option was to face Beetlejuice. He wouldn't be happy she hadn't summoned him earlier, but she would put up with it if that's what it took to make Samuel go away.

"Beetlejuice, B-beetlejuice, Beet-tlejuice…" Lydia cried, her voice shaking.

Beetlejuice arrived with a poof! and spun around in the air. "Iiiiiiiiiiiit's date time!" He shouted, before seeing Lydia crying and immediately touching her face gently. His eyes went dark.

_"Who did this to you?!"_

Lydia wanted to tell him to calm down, that she wasn't hurt, and she'd be fine, but all she could do was cry harder. The knocking returned, and Beetlejuice spun around, and snapped his fingers, unlocking the door before Lydia could stop him.

Samuel burst through the door as soon as the door was unlocked, stumbling a bit towards Lydia as soon as he spotted her. Lydia whimpered and shrank behind Beetlejuice, who took one look at her reaction and knew he wanted to kill this man.

"Hey, who the eff are youuuu?" Samuel slurred, finally having noticed Beetlejuice. "You're standing ber mer babe!"

"Oh, really?" Beetlejuice asked, crossing his arms after making sure Lydia was safely behind him. "'Cuz uh, last I checked? She's _my_ girl. And as her man, it's my job to keep her safe from assholes like you." Beetlejuice growled, giving Samuel a look that could (and probably would, knowing Beetlejuice) kill. "Babes?" Beetlejuice asked softly. "Do you know this douche?"

Lydia shook her head, before realizing that Beetlejuice was in front of her and he wouldn't see that. "N-No, Beej, he just followed me home from the b-bar I stopped in, because it was r-raining." She explained.

"Okay, good. That makes things… _easier_. Listen closely, Lyds, I wasn't you to go to your bedroom, and call 911, okay? And whatever you do, don't come out until I say to. Got it?" Beetlejuice asked, not taking his eyes off Samuel.

"O-Okay." Lydia responded, before running over to her bedroom door and slamming it shut. Samuel tried to follow her, but Beetlejuice blocked his path.

"This is the end of the line, you-" Lydia could hear Beetlejuice say through the door, and she quickly stepped away from it with her eyes wide as Beetlejuice spat out angry profanities. Lydia looked around for her phone, and then panicked for a second when she remembered she left it on the floor by her front door. Her worries were for nothing though, she realized as she discovered her cell phone in her pocket somehow. "Thanks, BJ," She whispered, smiling sadly.

Lydia wasted no time in pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Came a male voice from the receiver.

"Hi, um, this man followed me home from a bar, and broke into my house, and now he's trying to assault me." Lydia explained, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to let her voice shake. Her eyes flew wide open again in surprise, as loud screams erupted from her living room.

"Ma'am, is there anyone else in the house with you?" The dispatcher asked politely.

"Y-yeah, my boyfriend is here. He had me come in here and c-call you while he 'dealt with the situation'."

"Okay, ma'am, don't panic, I just need your address and then help will be on the way."

Lydia answered that question, and a few others he had that could be saved until after the help was sent. The more screams that came from the living room, the more scared she got. She wasn't sacred for Beetlejuice. No, she knew he could take care of himself. Lydia was actually worried for Samuel. She knew he was a terrible guy, and he deserved anything and everything Beetlejuice did to him, but Lydia worried that if he took it too far, the police might be against her and Beetlejuice.

Even after the dispatched had all of the required info, Lydia stayed in the room, waiting for Beetlejuice to tell her to come out. After only a couple of minutes she could hear sirens in the background, but she still didn't leave the room. Suddenly Lydia heard voices coming from her apartment, and a few seconds later some policemen opened the door, helping her out of the apartment. Lydia was forced to answer questions for what seemed like hours, and in the end it came out that Samuel was actually a registered sex offender, so it was definitely good Lydia had Beetlejuice to help her, or something really bad could've happened. 

Finally, what felt like years later, the interviews were done, the police left (taking Samuel with them), and it was just Beetlejuice and Lydia, alone once more.

"So, uh, you wanna tell me what that was about, Babes?" Beetlejuice asked, plopping down on Lydia's couch casually, as if nothing had happened. Lydia took one look at him and started crying again. He opened his arms, and she practically fell into his hug. Once she had calmed down enough to form sentences, she started to explain what had happened.

"I was coming home from my job interview, and it started raining, s-so I stopped in this bar because I didn't want my outfit to get wet." Lydia explained, her voice shaking a little. "Then this old creepy guy started flirting with me, and Samuel defended me. He seemed really nice at first, but he kept flirting even though I t-told him I had a boyfriend, and he kept drinking. Eventually I left, but he followed me home, a-and, and…" She let out a sob. "Oh god, Beej, he had my ph-phone number!" Lydia started crying again, and all Beetlejuice could do was hold her, rubbing circles in her back to help her calm down.

"Lyds, why didn't you call me?" Beetlejuice asked a few minutes later, after Lydia had calmed down again.

"Well, I mean, I didn't want to be a bother! I didn't know this was going to happen, and I didn't want to bother you over nothing. Why does stuff like this keep happening to me?" She asked, burying her face in her hands.

"Wait, what do you mean 'stuff like this'? What else has happened?!" Beetlejuice asked, putting his hands on Lydia's shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Um… Well…" Lydia sighed. "That's why I dropped out of college. Because people kept flirting with me, and harassing me, and they thought I was making you up when I told them I had a boyfriend!"

"Lyds, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want to worry you, or bother you about something that didn't even matter!" Lydia shouted in response. Beetlejuice looked shocked, and paused before talking.

"...Lydia, don't ever stop from asking for my help because you think you're a bother, okay?" Beetlejuice asked softly, stroking Lydia's cheek as she struggled not to start crying again. "If someone is making you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to ask for help. You mean the world to me, and if something is bothering you, then obviously it matters."

Lydia hugged Beetlejuice one more time, tighter than before, and then kissed him. "Ready for that date now?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Beetlejuice cried happily.

"By the way, what did you do to… That guy?" Lydia asked, not wanting to say his name. "He sounded utterly terrified."

"Oh, nothing much. I just kinda scared the piss outta him."

"Wait did you really??" Lydia asked excitedly, jumping up.

"Yeah, I made him pee his pants!"

Lydia tackled Beetlejuice in another hug. "This is why I love you! You're the best! I just wish I could've seen the look on that bastard's face." Lydia exclaimed, snuggling into her boyfriend.

"Aww, I love you too, Babes."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Lydia meets a guy at a bar who flirts with her. She tells him no and leaves, but he gets her phone number from the bartender and follows her home. Nothing too bad happens after that; Lydia calls Beetlejuice, who scares the shit out of the guy, and then Lydia calls the police.


End file.
